


Вечеринка в покойницкой

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [9]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Ибису скучно, а Шакал не очень голоден.
Relationships: Mr. Ibis/Mr. Jacquel (American Gods)
Series: Тексты R-NC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 6





	Вечеринка в покойницкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Man's Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309007) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> для тех, кто не читал книгу: Ибис и Шакал - египетские боги Тот и Анубис, работающие в похоронном бюро в маленьком американском городке Каир. Шакал имеет привычку питаться внутренними органами покойников, Ибис записывает летописи их жизней.

Джадд Джонсон был мертв.

Он умер прошлым вечером, что было не столько трагично, сколько ожидаемо. На столе для проведения вскрытия делать ему было нечего.

Джадд Джонсон носил на себе добрых семьдесят фунтов лишнего веса. Каждое утро он заходил к Нонни, чтобы позавтракать омлетом с беконом, колбасой, ветчиной и жареной картошкой, плюс каждый день выкуривал две пачки «Кэмела» без фильтра и выпивал шесть банок пива «Пабст блю риббон». Из физических упражнений он занимался только прикреплением машин к автоэвакуатору фирмы «Эс энд Эй Аутомотив», водителем которого работал. Это если не считать субботних вечеров, когда он играл на бильярде в «Кавальер клубе».

Его смерть не имела никакого отношения к игорным долгам, только к холестерину. Шакал это знал, и ему не нужно было вскрывать Джадда Джонсона, чтобы убедиться.

Он объяснил все это коронеру на парковке «Кавальер клуба», а заодно сообщил, что маленький синяк на боку у Джонсона появился от того, что тот стукнулся об угол бильярдного стола, когда падал на пол, а вовсе не из-за удара тупым предметом. Но Мисси Тэйлор, сожительница Джадда, тут же принялась вопить, что не верит в это, и коронер к ней прислушался, ведь Мисси Тэйлор была длинноногой блондинкой, удивительно хорошо сохранившейся для своего возраста.

Шакал нахмурился, глядя на покойного Джадда Джонсона, и взялся за скальпель. В любом случае, подходило время обеда.

— Имя покойного — Джадд Уильям Джонсон, — сказал Шакал, включая диктофон. — Мужчина, пятьдесят два года. Рост шесть футов три дюйма. Вес двести сорок восемь фунтов. Особые приметы включают в себя татуировку в виде черепа и скрещенных костей на его… — Он не договорил, услышав скрип открывающейся двери.

На Ибисе был костюм, сливавшийся цветом с тускло-серыми стенами покойницкой. В одной руке он держал чашку кофе, в другой — конторскую книгу со вставными листами.

— Занят? — спросил Ибис.

— Не особенно. Вскрытие ему нужно не больше, чем тебе.

— Джадд Уильям Джонсон родился в Мэмфисе, Теннесси, — сообщил Ибис. — Он был пятым ребенком из семерых и самым младшим из сыновей. Его родители, Уильям и Лора Джонсоны, переехали в Маундс, штат Иллинойс, когда ему исполнилось двенадцать лет. Он посещал начальную, а затем и среднюю школу Меридиан, где был членом футбольной команды и встречался с чирлидершей…

— Да, это точно он, — сказал Шакал. Если бы он не прервал Ибиса, тот бы распространялся до ужина, даже ни разу не сверившись с конторской книгой.

Ибис приблизился, поправив очки.

— Причина смерти?

— Омлеты со свининой, картошка-фри с соусом чили, ужины с жареной курицей, пюре и двойной подливкой.

— Тогда зачем нужна аутопсия?

— Мне пора обедать, — просто сказал Шакал. Ибис воззрился на Джадда Джонсона, поморщившись.

— Не слишком ли жирно, да еще и в первой половине дня? Обычно у тебя бывает более легкий обед.

— Он здесь, — пожал плечами Шакал. Четыре тысячи лет в стране, где люди не готовились заранее к смерти, приучили его есть что дают.

— В холодильнике много другой еды осталось, Шакал, — попытался уговорить его Ибис. — От той девочки Ловит, от Мелани Смит. И, кажется, печень на верхней полке — Марка Брауна…

— Ибис.

— Я чем-нибудь могу помочь? — Ибис глотнул кофе и посмотрел на Шакала поверх ободка чашки.

Шакал хотел было сказать, что не может, но не стал: Ибис и так это знал.

Они жили вместе с тех пор, как попали в Америку, но пребывание среди мертвых превратило Шакала в одиночку. Для более разговорчивого и общительного Ибиса это было тяжело. Мальчишка Среды провел у них всего пару недель, но за это время Ибис привык к тому, что ему постоянно есть с кем поговорить.

— Расскажи мне про мой обед, — попросил Шакал.

— По имени Рейчел, — продолжил Ибис прямо с того места, где его прервали. — Они расстались осенью после выпуска. Рейчел переехала в Блумингтон и поступила в Иллинойский государственный, а Джадд отправился жить к своему брату Уильяму-младшему, который прибыл в Каир в поисках работы.

— Хммм, — сказал Шакал и, надавив скальпелем на ключицу Джадда, сделал надрез.

— Джадд начал работать в «Эс энд Эй» уборщиком. Его первая жена, Дарлин Спенсер, была дочерью постоянного клиента «Эс энд Эй». У них был короткий, бурный период ухаживания, она забеременела, и они вступили в такой же бурный брак. У них родилось трое детей, мальчик и две девочки, а когда младшей дочке исполнилось восемнадцать, Дарлин бросила Джадда и ушла к дальнобойщику, который был вдвое его младше.

— Как печально, — пробормотал Шакал, перемещая скальпель к правой ключице.

— С Мисси Тэйлор он встретился год спустя в прачечной на Сикамор-стрит. Разговор начался с кондиционера для белья, продолжился обменом номерами телефонов, а вскоре после она к нему переехала. Сначала они не могли пожениться, потому что она официально была замужем. Ее законный супруг, Дирк Тейлор, отбывал десятилетнее заключение в «Стейтвилле» за вооруженное ограбление, нападение со смертельным оружием и другие неприятные вещи, и она боялась подавать на развод.

— Интересно, — сказал Шакал. Он соединил два надреза и начал вести скальпель вниз, приделав хвостик к образовавшейся букве Y.

— Дирка зарезали в ссоре, произошедшей в рабочей мастерской, за два года до выхода из тюрьмы, и у Джадда появилась возможность сделать Мисси честной женщиной. Однако он ей так и не воспользовался, утверждая, я цитирую, «зачем чинить то, что не сломано».

— И в самом деле, — согласился Шакал. Пару мгновений он ждал шутки о коровах и молоке, но она так и не последовала, после чего он попросил: — Ибис, ты не мог бы подать мне вон то сверло?

— Конечно, — откликнулся Ибис. Отложив книгу, которую он так ни разу не открыл, и кофе, который успел остыть, к ногам Джадда Джонсона, он достал сверло и вручил его Шакалу.

— Спасибо.

Отбросив сверло на стол, Шакал притянул к себе Ибиса за галстук и поцеловал.

Тот издал приглушенный звук протеста, но Шакал его проигнорировал. Он углубил поцелуй и развернул их обоих, прижимая Ибиса спиной к прозекторскому столу.

— Мой костюм, — пробормотал Ибис в губы Шакалу.

— У тебя наверху десять таких же.

— Кто попусту не тратит, тому не знать нужды.

Шакал обвел Ибиса взглядом.

— Именно.

Шакал снова накрыл губы Ибиса, одной рукой вцепившись в его волосы, другой расстегивая пиджак. Гладкие пуговицы легко выскакивали из петель. Шакал развел полы в стороны, и Ибис с тихим стоном подался навстречу, прижимаясь членом к бедру Шакала.

Влажно пройдясь губами по челюсти и шее Шакала, Ибис огладил его комбинезон, расстегнул молнию, забормотал что-то в ухо — его голос, всегда такой четкий и внятный, с каждой секундой тяжелел, становился все более неразборчивым и совсем надломился, когда Шакал обвел большим пальцем головку его члена.

Джадд Джонсон игнорировал их обоих и не стал жаловаться, когда Ибис совсем на него навалился и истыкал весь бок локтями, — его глаза продолжали незряче глядеть в потолок.

Шакал кончил молча, лишь резко выдохнув в шею Ибису. Ибис был более многословным — из его горла вырвалось несколько тихих ласковых слов.

— Что это на тебя нашло? — спросил Ибис.

Шакал пожал плечами и набросил на Джадда Джонсона простыню. Он точно подождет, пока Шакал выпьет пиво.

— Ты этого почти пятнадцать лет не делал.

— Ты скучал, — просто ответил Шакал, — а я был не особо голоден.


End file.
